<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【九澤】The Soft Rain by kanesilver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694002">【九澤】The Soft Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver'>kanesilver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, 九澤, 零鋒</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>下雨天，關於九澤的日常妄想。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>陳零九/邱鋒澤</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【九澤】The Soft Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>陳零九從睡夢中緩緩睜開眼睛，有隱約的光芒從關上的窗簾縫隙之間透進來，在房間投下了幾個稀疏又模糊的光影，他一時之間分不太清楚，現在究竟是一天中的哪一個時分。</p><p>身邊的人早就醒了，捧著筆記本電腦在鍵盤上勤奮地敲打著什麼，螢幕的光映照著那人專注的臉龐，嘴上還念念有詞的，大概又是在修改宣傳的文案吧。</p><p>那人瞥到了床上的他，牽起一個微笑，「零九，你醒了喔。」</p><p>「嗯。」陳零九懶懶地應了一聲。冬天只剩下一截小尾巴，春日氣息開始漸漸地冒出來的季節，天氣總是特別的潮濕，空氣黏黏膩膩的，或許是那增加了的水氣也進入了陳零九的身體內吧，感覺重重的，他比平常又好像更懶散了點，身體窩在了溫暖的被窩裡不願意起來。</p><p>「昨晚不是寫歌寫到凌晨嗎，怎麼不多睡一會。」陳零九招了招手，邱鋒澤拿起電腦走回床邊，順勢靠在了陳零九身上。</p><p>那人還是忙碌地盯著電腦處理工作，但也不忘分出一點心神去嘴他一下，「我哪像你這麼懶啊，我可是個會認真工作的好寶寶。」</p><p>「嗯，是啊，」陳零九倒也不反駁，因為他向來就是那個最了解邱鋒澤在音樂上可以有多熱情的一個人。他把頭靠在那人肩上，聞到了衣服上傳來了跟他一樣的肥皂香，「你是最好的寶寶。」</p><p>「哈哈哈哈寶寶是什麼鬼啦，」那人被逗得在他懷裡動來動去，完全忘記了寶寶這個詞明明是他先講的，「陳零九你好噁哦。」</p><p>那人帶著明亮笑容的臉就在眼前晃來晃去，比起那從外面悄悄地滲進房間裡的光線還要更接近陽光的味道。邱鋒澤眼角的笑紋，笑得皺起來的鼻子，帶著愉悅弧度的嘴角，不經意地露出的幾顆虎牙，像羽毛一樣輕輕拂過他的心臟，陳零九一下子覺得心癢難耐，張口就在那人白皙的脖子上咬了一口。</p><p>「欸，你幹嘛又咬我！」</p><p>其實稱不上是咬吧，充其量只是留下了一個濕漉漉的口水印而已。陳零九的唇貼在了邱鋒澤的脖子上，聲音像天氣一樣黏黏糊糊的，「早安，鋒澤。」</p><p>那人揉揉他的頭髮，溫柔的聲音是清晨中清新的那顆露水，「早啊零九。」</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>窗外傳來了滴滴答答的雨聲，細密吻在大地上的雨點接連不斷，似乎是一場天空中雲朵醞釀已久的把戲。</p><p>「哎呀今晚我們還要出去工作的，要撐傘好麻煩哦。」邱鋒澤皺了皺鼻子，那模樣在陳零九眼中比起一個在認真擔心工作行程的歌手，反倒更像一個因為下雨不可以到外面打球而失落的小朋友。</p><p>他伸了個懶腰，語氣有點不以為然，「沒關係啦，可能等一下就會停也說不定。」</p><p>但他是真心地覺得無所謂——陳零九其實還挺喜歡下雨的，也許是創作人天性的...浪漫？他也說不清楚，但在下著連綿細雨的安靜夜晚，他的靈感總是特別的旺盛。</p><p>而且，在他心裡，邱鋒澤還挺像雨的。</p><p>一點一滴的雨水可以累積成浩瀚大海，陳零九也是這樣，在不知不覺中就發現自己已經溺在了這場名為邱鋒澤的雨裡面，甚至連要撐開雨傘的意圖也沒有。是合作時邱鋒澤對他信任的眼神，是兩人之間不用言語表達也可以互相理解的默契，是大家都在為他祝賀時惟獨那人懷著的擔心，是邱鋒澤把陳零九變得更加活潑的魔力——雨水滋潤著大地，把陳零九的心臟淋了個徹底，從此以後他的心尖上便住進了那人，而他就是那朵從邱鋒澤滋養中茂盛長出來的花。</p><p>創作一首膾炙人口點閱率還在不斷刷新的歌，再度爆紅校園商演接不完，因為一個狼人殺遊戲創造了無數段可貴的緣份，收穫了前所未有的人氣，嘗試了根本就沒有想像過的主持…很多以前他壓根沒想過的事，都是與邱鋒澤一起完成的。</p><p>他愛極了邱鋒澤說起音樂說起目標時閃閃發亮的眼神，而當那雙眸子回頭看他，陳零九發現，原來那人的夢想裡，一直有他。</p><p>很多以前他覺得無所謂的事，有了邱鋒澤以後他變得執著，而這份執著得以讓他們互相扶持著在這條夢想路上走得更遠，飛得更高。</p><p>一加一等於二，大過於二，到後來超過了一百。</p><p>陳零九從此無所畏懼——他好像，真的想不出來還有什麼事是跟邱鋒澤一起完成不了的。</p><p>那人終於把電腦合了起來，回頭看他，「你肚子餓了嗎？我去煮東西好不好。」</p><p>陳零九瞇了一下眼睛，想起上次那人在廚房裡弄特色新加坡炒飯時雞飛狗跳的畫面，回應道，「我來吧，我煮就好。」</p><p>啊、完成不了的事可能還是有的，大概就是...教會邱鋒澤煮飯這件事？</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>他也只是用冰箱剩下的食材簡單做個炒飯而已，邱鋒澤黏在他身邊鬧來鬧去，說自己要學煮飯廚藝進步了很多快點讓我試試看啊云云。</p><p>陳零九放手讓他幫忙，結果收穫了一堆切得參差不齊的紅蘿蔔絲。</p><p>「這是鹽還是糖啊？」邱鋒澤用手指點了一下嚐味道，「嗚啊、好鹹哦。」</p><p>「白痴，哪有鹽是不鹹的。」</p><p>他又眼明手快地按住了邱鋒澤想要一股腦往鍋子裡倒食材的手，「跟你講多次了，這要最後才放。」</p><p>於是意料之中的邱鋒澤又在旁邊開始碎念了，零九你怎麼都不讓我學煮飯啦你這樣是過度保護欸，你至少讓我翻一下鍋子吧我保證不會像上次一樣灑出來——陳零九沒那個精力回應他，只是心想，那人也沒必要學吧，一輩子吃他煮的飯就好。</p><p>然而他也搞不懂為什麼好端端煮一頓飯最後會變成了兩人在廚房裡纏綿的擁抱和親吻，他們交換的那個吻甚至還有著鹽巴的味道——或許是彼此看向對方的眼神太過深情寵溺，或許是兩個大男人在擁擠的廚房裡來來去去的身體接觸，或許是這段難得清閒的時間太過歲月靜好而讓他們心猿意馬——他也記不清到底是誰先開始的，是誰先送上了那個溫熱的吻，是誰先抱住了誰的肩膀，總之在他回過神來的時候，他們已經交纏在一起，他身上的圍裙甚至被扯掉丟在一旁。</p><p>陳零九在理智快要蕩然無存的時候伸出了手——還好，他還記得要把火關掉。只煮到一半的食物在鍋子裡散發著香氣，不知道要到什麼時候才可以被想起來。</p><p>他抱起邱鋒澤走去沙發，那人的腿夾在他腰間，手摩挲著他的背部又穿插在髮間。被抱的人彷似全世界最得寵的孩子，親吻之間洩出的輕笑是多麼的有恃無恐，那人懷著陳零九的肩，拉著他一起摔在了柔軟的沙發上。</p><p>沉醉在愛意中的人就連頭髮絲都是性感的，陳零九尤其喜歡那雙晶盈濕潤的眼眸，裝滿了剔透的水光，裝滿了浩瀚的星辰，裝滿了陳零九。</p><p>「零九，我愛你。」他聽到那人低聲說道。</p><p>於是他也說，「我也愛你。」</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>他特別喜歡在進入邱鋒澤的時候與那人十指緊扣，那讓他有種難以言喻的滿足與充實，好像他能更具體地感受到那人對他無窮的包容與接納似的。</p><p>他是種在了邱鋒澤生命裡一朵綻放的花，一棵參天的大樹，那人用他的擁抱，用他的親吻，用他牽過的手灌溉著他。陳零九其實不太想得起來，他到底是什麼時候喜歡上邱鋒澤的？</p><p>明明一開始對那沸沸揚揚的狼人殺情侶檔玩笑還不太習慣的，現在他倒會大大方方地宣示主權，大聲宣告他們不適合分開了。</p><p>總之在他意識到的時候，他已經在那場雨中站了很久，很久。</p><p>邱鋒澤的緊緻與溫暖讓他瘋狂，輕輕撩撥就沾染上櫻花色彩的皮膚更是讓他愛不釋手。邱鋒澤在性事上向來坦坦蕩蕩，動情之際總會捧著他的臉，用性感沙啞的聲音呢喃著我想要你，陳零九一開始有擔心過，每次都擔任承受的那方會不會讓邱鋒澤感到吃力，會不會傷了那人的自尊心什麼的，但後來那人用他坦然的眼神告訴他，因為他是陳零九，所以一切都沒有關係。</p><p>所以陳零九就只能透過更深入的占有去表達他的愛意了，邱鋒澤在他身下迷離著眼神，一滴淚水懸在了眼角，陳零九捨不得，低頭把那點疼愛給吻走。</p><p>快要發洩的時候那人嘴裡吐出了難耐的呻吟和喘息，身體緊緊纏住他的，讓陳零九幾乎要頭皮發麻。他急著把那人撈進懷裡，想把有力強烈的心跳傳達給那人，邱鋒澤感受到體內的物什一下子進得更深，忍不住叫了出聲，像抱著浮木一樣死死地拑住他。</p><p>洩出的東西沾在了兩人身上，陳零九顧不得背上滿滿的抓痕，伸手輕柔地擦去邱鋒澤額上的汗水，然後就倒在了那人的身上，享受著獨處的溫存。</p><p>那人的肚子突然響起了清晰咕嚕咕嚕的聲音，陳零九一時愣住，眨了眨眼睛，意識到那是邱鋒澤肚子餓的聲音後，他忍不住大聲笑了出來。</p><p>邱鋒澤踢了他一腳，「笑屁啊，我從早上起來就一直沒吃東西欸。」</p><p>陳零九笑得幾乎快要流眼淚，「我也是啊，但你的肚子也叫太大聲了吧，」他擦了擦眼角，深呼吸了一下幫自己穩住笑意，「而且你有吃東西啊，你不是吃了我——」</p><p>「閉嘴啦你！」邱鋒澤一把捂住了陳零九的嘴，「快去廚房煮飯！」</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>距離他們要出門工作的時間還剩下三小時，邱鋒澤在沙發那邊收拾，陳零九回去廚房把煮到一半的菜繼續完成，被切到一半的蔥段孤伶伶地躺在砧板上，鍋子裡的食材也完全冷掉，那個畫面看上去竟顯得有點荒唐。</p><p>其實陳零九覺得挺好笑的，明明都是兩個年過三十的成年男子了，怎麼一碰到性事就會變成衝動上頭的青春小鬼呢。</p><p>他們之間這種不得要領又笨拙的小插曲很多，或許是在忙碌的行程裡這種溫存的時間特別珍貴吧，每一次都是天雷勾動地火，有點狼狽，有點莽撞，又有點熾熱，有時候是衣服脫到一半不知道勾到哪裡的拉鍊卡住，有時候是叮鈴哐啷死也解不開只好把皮帶粗魯地扯開，衣服的釦子有時候會蹦走，滾到不知道床底還是沙發底的哪一處角落，然後在隔天服裝師疑惑地問為什麼釦子老是不見的時候，他們會互看一眼，接著一起低頭隱藏著笑意。</p><p>他記得有一次他們從剛進門的時候就在激烈地吻著，一邊吸吮著對方的唇一邊伸手鎖上大門，從門口到玄關，抱著彼此一路碰碰撞撞，鞋子被踩了幾腳又被踢到一旁，然後不知道是誰被絆了一下，一個踉蹌就嗑在了對方的牙齒上。一瞬間他痛得快要罵髒話，但看著邱鋒澤的臉他又忍不住笑了出來，結果兩個人就像個傻子一樣在玄關裡笑來笑去，磨磨蹭蹭又重新黏在了一起抱成一團。</p><p>炒飯端上桌子的時候邱鋒澤早就在椅子上等著了，熱騰騰的香氣讓人食指大動，那人浮誇地說了一句，「好香哦！不愧是我的狼人殺偶像！」</p><p>嗯，是啦，你的。</p><p>那場雨下了一整個下午，邱鋒澤坐在他的對面，一邊吃著他煮的東西一邊刷著手機，偶爾看到有趣的會遞過來跟他分享。</p><p>這是兩個常在聚光燈下的人難能可貴的日常，湯匙敲在碗上叮叮噹噹的聲音，雨水滴在地上淅淅瀝瀝的聲音，全都是這場愛情故事裡的美妙伴奏。</p><p>陳零九真的不擔心這場雨到底什麼時候要停，因為他的好天氣早就已經在他眼前降臨了。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>